Draco's Mate and Harry's Sister
by SCfan8
Summary: A young girl, Elizabeth potter, was born in1983. Her mate comes looking for her. How will Harry react? How will the Ministry of Magic react? How will Dumbledore react? How will the Dark Lord react? Will she go the Dark Side against her brother? Or will she go to the Light Side against her mate? We will find all the answers we need to the questions in this story.
1. Chapter 1

James Potter stood outside of the hospital room his wife is in. He heard he wail from inside. A few minutes later the doctor came out to introduce him and 3 year old Harry to their new daughter and sister. Her birthday was February 27, 1983. Little did they know who their daughter would be mated to.

When Elizabeth Amelia Potter was 5 months old Lord Voldemort killed her parents. She had been in the room that had been destroyed. When the police found her she was put in foster care. Soon an American family came and adopted her and took her to America.

12 years later

Allie and I were walking down the hallway of the Salem Witches' Institute when I was called to the headmasters' office. The Institute is for girls only. We get to come to the Institute when we are 10 and study until we are 17. It's fun here.

When I get to headmistress' office I am greeted by 2 males and 1 female. The elder of the male is holding hands with the female while the younger male is just sitting there.

"You wanted to see me Mrs. Albert?" I ask.

"Ah, yes, yes. Sit down dear." She says. "These are the Malfoys."

"And that matters to me…why?" I ask.

"Well their son Draco," she said while pointing to the younger male who was now staring at me, "Just came into his inheritance as a Dominate Veela. He has had a dream as you learned that all dominate veelas' have when they know who their mate is. Draco has recently had a dream about you, my dear." I let what she said sink in for a while.

"So Draco is my…mate?" I ask.

"Yes." She says.

"Can I go back to class now, Mrs. Albert?" I said

"I think Draco would like to talk to you for a bit? Wouldn't you Draco?" Mrs. Albert says.

"Yes, I would." Draco says. "Would you like to come with me?" he said while standing up and holding out his hand.

"Sure." I said setting my books on the chair as I stand. I take his hand and he leads me to the door.

Outside of Mrs. Albert office he asks me, "Where can we go to be alone?"

"My common room." I said.

"Okay. Lead the way." He says. I lead the way to my common room. When we get there we both sit down on the couch.

"So, I know you know that mates have to be near each other almost all the time. So mother and father have talked with the headmistress and they all agree that you should move to Malfoy Manor and go to Hogwarts with me. I wanted to see if this was okay with you?" he asked.

"Yes it's fine with me. As long as we ca share a house." I say.

"That may be a problem…." He says.

"Why? Here we got to pick our house based on a character test that we took our first year here. We could go against the tests answers." I say.

"At Hogwarts we get sorted." He said.

"Oh." I said suddenly sad that I might not get to see him every morning or sit with him every morning and night. I was surprised when he took out his wand. "What are you doing, Draco?" I asked.

"Mother and Father want us to go to the Manor. Let's go pack your stuff." He said.

"Okay." I say.

-after packing-

We head to the headmistress' office. When we get there Draco turns to me and says, "There are some people that might want to meet you when we get to Hogwarts, okay?" he says.

"Okay." I say as we walk in to the office.

"Ah there you are. We'll be traveling by floo powder. I hope you don't mind?" Draco's' mother says to me.

"Oh. No I don't mind at all. It's just how do you travel by floo powder?"

"Just watch Draco my dear." She says. I watch as Draco steps into the fire place and takes a handful of the powder Mrs. Albert hands him and says, "Malfoy Manor" and then he disappears. I do the same thing after Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. I end up and as I step out as I trip over a log but, someone saves me from falling. I look up and see Draco smiling down at me. He sets me upright and he takes my hand and says to his mother and father, "I'm taking my mate to our room." My heart flutters when he says my mate and our room. He apparatus us to a hallway and opens the door in front of us. When he opens it I see a green, sliver, and black room. He takes my trunk and sets it by the end of the bed.

I open my trunk and get my bed clothes out and set them on the bed next to Draco who was laying down and smirking at me.

"What are you smirking at?" I ask.

"Just m beautiful mate getting ready for bed." He says.

"Where's the bathroom you idiot."

"Right there." He says pointing to the door on the right side of the bed.

"Thank you." I say. As I walk by I give him a kiss on the check. He smiles as I do that. I walk into the bathroom to see it is in the same colors as the bedroom is.

When I walk out I see Draco got changed while I was. He was wearing some green and silver sleep pants and a black shirt. I was wearing black shorts and a blue tank top.

"Well, well, well you look absolutely beautiful." He says. I blush.

"Whatever. Can we just go to bed, you nitwit?" I say.

"Sure." He says as he pulls back the covers and gets in. he holds the covers open on the other side of the bed and motions for me to get in. I get in and get comfy which is when Draco has his arms around me and I'm facing his chest. I snuggle into his chest and he kisses my forehead and whispers, "Good night, love."

"Goodnight." I say back as I fall into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When I wake up all I see is black. I lift my head and see Draco reading what I think is a school book.

"Hi there, love. How did you sleep?" he asks.

"Good. How did you sleep?" I asked.

"Great." He says with a small smirk.

"Again, what is it with that smirk?" I say.

"Nothing. Come on let's get dressed." He said handing me a floor length green and black dress that had jewels everywhere on it.

"It's beautiful, Draco." I said.

"Go put it on." He says.

"Okay." I say and walk into the bathroom and pull it on. I put my hair up in a bun. I walk out and see Draco is dressed in a suit.

"You look beautiful." He says as he spins me around. We walk out of his room and we walk to the dining room. He sits next to me. A house elf coms out and serves us breakfast.

"Thank you." I say to the house elf. They all just stare at me. "What?" I ask.

"You don't have to thank them dear. They're servants." Mrs. Malfoy says.

"Oh." I say.

"It's okay dear you didn't know." She says.

"We'll be going to Diagon Alley to get Elizabeth's school books." Draco said standing up and holding out his hand for me. I take his hand and he leads me to the living room and apperates us to Diagon Alley. We walk into a store that sells robes.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy did you outgrow your robes already you just got them last month?" a women asks.

"No, Mrs. Mullingar, I am here to get robes for my mate, Elizabeth." He said pointing to me.

"Oh! Come, follow me dear." She says. I look at Draco and he just gives me a smile. We get my robes and school books then go back to the Manor.

"We'll leave for school tomorrow. So, you need your get your rest." Draco said when we were in our room.

"Okay." I say. I walk into the bathroom to get changed. When I walk out I see Draco has changed already and I get into bed and snuggle up to Draco.

When we get up the next day we get dressed and travel to Kings Cross. When we get there Narcissa and Lucius go through a brick wall. My mouth drops. I turn to Draco and say, "Do we have to do that?"

"Yes, my love, we do. Just watch me." He says and runs into the wall. I do the same and I find that he is waiting for me on the other side. He takes my hand and he guides us to his parents.

"You have everything you need right you two?" Narcissa asks.

"Yes mother we do. Goodbye." Draco says and he takes my hand and drags me away from them and onto the train. We go to a compartment with 3 boys and 1 girl. When the girl spots our hands she glares at me. I feel uncomfortable under all their stares so, I move under his arm. He leads us over to a chair and pulls me down to sit on his lap.

"Hello, Draco. Who is this?" The girl asks while glaring at me.

"Now, now Pansy don't get jealous about our Drakey Wakey." A dark skinned boy says.

"This is my mate, Elizabeth." Draco says while giving me a small kiss on my check and I smile back at him.

"Ew! Keep the affection to a low please! Disgusting!" Pansy (stupid name it is) says.

"Just get out, Pansy. Now!" Draco says in a voice I have never heard before it is kind of scary. She rushes out of the compartment. "Let's get into our robes." Draco says.

"Okay! See ya." All of the boys leave and Draco gets our robe out. I change and as I do that Draco changes too. A few minutes later we're getting off the train and Draco is dragging me to a carriage. He pulls me up and I sit next him. I give him a kiss on the check to show Pansy he is mine. I take his hand in mine. I pull my robes closer to my body. Draco sees this and pulls me closer to him and puts my arm around me. When we get to the castle Draco pulls me to the Slytherin table.

"You'll be sorted after dinner in Dumbledore's office." Draco says as the first years come in the Great Hall.

"Okay." I say. After the first years get sorted and Dumbledore's speech Draco starts to put the food on my plate and his. "Thank you." I say to him.

"No problem, love." He says. I start to eat then after I do Draco starts to eat making sure I have enough food every few minutes.

"Stop it, Draco. I'm fine" I say to him as he checks with me.

"I know I'm just worried what if you're sorted into a different house?" He says.

"Well we'll deal with it." I say.

"One more announcement would Draco Malfoy and Elizabeth Potter please come to my office after dinner," Dumbledore says, "You are all dismissed." There were whispers throughout the hall when he said my name. Draco takes my hand and leads me to Dumbledore's office.

"Nice to meet you Miss. Potter." Dumbledore says.

"Nice to meet you too, Sir." I say.

"Let's get this over with." Draco says. I hit him in the back of the head. "Ow!" he says to me. Dumbledore chuckles.

"I see Miss. Potter is keeping you in line Mr. Malfoy?" he says.

"Yes, unfortunately." Draco says. Dumbledore puts the sorting hat on my head.

"Hmmm….Hard choice just like your brother…..Slytherin!" The sorting hat says. I smile. I get to be with Draco!

"Oh, you two will have a separate room from your house. The password is Mates." Dumbledore says.

"Thank you, Sir." I say as Draco drags me out of his office. Hogwarts is fun!

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. Except Elizabeth and her parents. **

**Please review! Criticism accepted as long as it is not overboard and your nice about the way you put it. **


	3. Chapter 3

Draco leads me to the slytherin common room. Ha takes me out of the common room and into the dungeon and there was a door. He said the password and the door opened and he leads me in. The room was silver and green. In the main room it had a green couch and a silver arm chair and a fireplace that had a fire already going. He leads me into the kitchen and it had silver counters and black cabinets. He let go of my hand and he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close. We walked down the hallway next to the kitchen and he lead me to the bedroom it had black walls and a green and silver blankets and a closet and a bathroom to the side. I saw that our trunks were in the closet.

"I'm going to take a bath if you don't mind? Or were you going to?" I ask Draco. He turns and smiles at me.

"No, love. You can take one before me." He says. I walk up to him and kiss him softly on the lips.

"Thank you….for everything." I say. He looked in shock. I giggle a walk into the bathroom.

I got dressed and walked out of the bathroom. I climbed into bed and snuggled up to Draco and he said, "Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight." I say.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wake up feeling cold and unprotected. I look around and I see Draco isn't in the room, but I smell breakfast. I kick back the covers and I walk into the kitchen.

"When do classes start?" I ask.

"In an hour." Draco says as he hands me a plate with eggs and bacon and toast. I smile at him graciously and sit down and start to eat. I take a drink of the apple juice Draco has just set in front of me. When I'm down I give Draco a kiss on the check and say, "Thank you." I walk away and go and get dressed in my robes. When I walk out Draco informs me that since in America we start a year earlier than here I was in third year instead of second.

"Okay." I say. We both walk out into the hallway holding hands. He walks me to my first class which is potions. We stop in front of the door and he kisses my forehead and says goodbye. I walk in and the teacher starts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After all classes~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walk into the Great Hall and take a seat next Draco.

"Hey, love." He says.

"Hey, Liza." Blaise says.

"Hey Blaise. Hey Draco." I say. Draco puts food on mine and his plate. We walked back to the common room and got our PJ's on. We both sat on the couch and watched a movie then we walked to the bedroom and laid down and fell asleep.

**Author's Note**

**Soooooo, hello again. I'm sorry for neglecting all of you... :(. I am working on the next chapter and...it is currently 1:00 am. where I am. I am also working on my other stories chapters right now so. Oh, before I forget disclaimer: I don't own anything except Elizabeth and her foster parents. **


End file.
